


Ouija Board (final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [6]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia crafts an Ouija Board out of a piece of paper.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 16





	Ouija Board (final rewrite)

“Uh, Lydia?” A confused Barbara watched on as Lydia walked right past her, a huge stack of paper in the latter’s hands. “What do you need all that paper for?”

”I asked Betelgeuse what the best way to contact my mother was,” Lydia said as she carefully set the stack of paper down onto the kitchen counter and turned to face the female ghost. “And he told me to contact her via an ouija board.”

Barbara was confused, scratching her head. “And you just decided to make an ouija board out of a sheet of paper instead of going out and buying yourself a real one?”

“Earlier, I asked Adam if it was okay if I went out and brought myself a ouija board and he told me no,” Lydia said with a smile.

By now Lydia was sitting down at the kitchen counter, already turning one of the many sheets of paper that she’d grabbed earlier into a makeshift ouija board. Barbara sat herself down in a chair right next to Lydia and began to run a hand through the sixteen year-old’s short, Black hair. Lydia knew what Barbara was doing but chose not to say anything. By now, Barbara had started to braid Lydia’s hair into tiny braids, earning a soft smile from the teenager.

“Was that after you asked Betelgeuse what the best way to contact your mom was?” Barbara asked out of confusion.

“Yep,” Lydia replied. She held up her makeshift ouija board and began to examine it. 

“Oh, okay.” Barbara said, getting up. “I’m going to go talk to Adam about this.”

“Okay,” Lydia said. She placed her makeshift ouija board down and continued to work on it.

Barbara turned and entered the living room of the house, sitting herself down on the couch next to Adam and the latter looked at her. “Adam, honey?” Barbara asked in a confused tone of voice. “Do you remember Lydia asking you if it was okay for her to go out and buy herself a ouija board?”

“Yes, actually,” Adam said with a laugh. “It was half an hour ago. Hopefully she hasn’t actually gone out and gotten herself one.”

“Adam.” Barbara gestured her right hand over towards the kitchen of the house. “She’s making a ouija board out of a piece of paper.”

“Seriously.” Adam’s eyes were wide. “Did she say why she was doing that?”

“She told me it was because she wanted to contact her mom.” Barbara laughed. “And, apparently, right before she asked you if she could buy herself a ouija board, she asked Betelgeuse what the best way to contact her mom was.”

“And he said via ouija board?”

“Yep.” Barbara nodded. 

“Is either of us going to tell her that she can’t contact her mom via a paper ouija board even if she tried?” Adam looked over towards Lydia.

“It’s best we don’t, Adam, honey.” Barbara rested a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “We don’t want to upset her.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Adam let out a sigh.


End file.
